Entrance Of La Leoparda
by RobotBoylover
Summary: Manny's sister Eloisa Rivera comes to Mircle City stay and wile they hang out with Eloisa they find out she's hiding a secert and wile that's going on a new hero called La Eloisa's secert be conncted to La Leoparda?
1. Chapter 1

This is a fanfition about my made up El Tigre character Eloisa Rivera/El Leoparda Manny's sister..

Ch 1 – The Postcard

It had been a busy yet exciting at morning at the Leone school for Manny and Frida who where at the moment in the middle of a food fight in the cafeteria.

Frida was in the mists of chucking rice at other students when she turned to Manny. "Manny this best idea for fun we had all day. If we never broke in to your Grandpapi's room and borrowed his Historic Food Fight Book we would never have been able to plan for this great"

Manny who was dodging food awsered back to Frida ."Yeah well this food fight only start cause we refused to eat any more tuna surprise and then Zoe had to rebel agonist eating any more bad food and chucked a handful of Tuna Surprise at the lunch lady!"

Zoe who was in the proress of throwing food at uncool kids over heard them. " I couldn't stand it any more that lunch lady refused all my requests for a better menu so I did what any other self respecting vill- villgiglanty would do…"

Frida glanced at Zoe "Yeah well there hasn't been a food fight like this since we were in…."

Manny look down sadly" Since grade 2…Back when Eloisa was here..."

Frida stopped throwing food and turned to Manny "Is Eloisa coming home soon I remember your mom said she was on a two week rock climbing trip as birthday gift from your grandpa wile Ms.Rivera came back to Miracle City".

Manny turned to Frida "She suppose to come home any day now…I hope it's today…"

Frida overheard a voice and gasped " Oh No here comes **Vice-Principal Chakal hide!"**

**Vice-Principal Chakal burst through the cafrtera door and his jaw droped at the sight of the food covered room.**

"**Who started the food fight?!?" demanded Chakal.**

**The kids just look at Chakal and happily wipped Tuna Surprise at him!**

**Chakal scowled and spoke again"****I hate this job…I ask you again who started the food fight?!?"**

**Zoe turned to him and ****scowled" The man did by severing us yuck tuna slop! We just rebelled you can't pin anying on us!"**

**Chakal grinned " ****No but your parents can that is if you don't clean this place up by the time 3:00 o bell rings!"**

**A seventh grader spoke ****up in complaint "That's unfair I have gym after lunch and today is free priod.I was really hoping to play hockey."**

**Chakal just stood there looking at the child."****Well you should though of that before…I can beliaved this happen again there hasn't been a fight like this since that second grade food theasko cause Rivera , his sister and Surez.I glad Elosia is in Mexico."**

**Principal Tonino walk enter the cafetera and stroode up to Chakal." I'm not I miss Eloisa I haven't seen her in years I'm glad Maria said informed me she'll be returning to Loene next week."**

**Chakal nearly went throught the roof"****WHAT?!?" **

**Tonino smiled at Chakal and spoke "Eloisa Rivera is going to be attendening Leone next week."**

**Chakal couldn't beliave what he was hearing"****Your going let a kid who's be missing school for the last few years attent a school like Leone?"**

**Tonino just smile and spoke "****Maria home-schooled Eloisa wile on tour as a Marichi Singer.But besides that don't punish these children by making them clean the cafetera until 3 just have them do a good enough job and send them back to class."**

**Chakal stared in di****sbelif "But Sir…"**

**Tonino didn't pay heed to Chakal's woes and turned to leave"****Please just do it and ease up a little."(Walks out of the room)**

**Chakal swolded and gitted his as he turned to the kids"****Grrrrrrrr…Ok change of plans you don't have to work till 3 but you go to get this place looking clean enough to please the princpal.Now start cleaning!"**

**The Kids just pelted Chakal with food again.**

**Chakal scoulded again"****I hate this job."**

**One hour the kids manged to clean the cafetera by working together and had the help of El Tigre..**

**Frida turned to Manny after she finished ****brushing down a table."Well that was a little fun in a hard working way."**

**Manny sighed as he changed back to normal"****At least now we can get back to class…"**

**Just as Manny and Frida were about to leave Maria came through the door."**** Not so fast Manny I want to see you and Frida in the Lybriay right now."**

**Frida turned to Manny in whiper."****You think Chakal told her about the food fight?"**

**Manny turned to Frida "I don't know…"**

**Maria took Manny and Frida in the the Library and gave Manny a postcard.**

**Manny stared at the postcard in curiotity."****What's this?"**

**Maria looked at Manny and smiled" ****Read the back Manny…"**

**Manny read the postcard and looked overjoyed.**

**Frida turned to look over the card"****What's it say?"**

**Manny handed the postcard to Frida.**

**Frida read the postcard and smiled at Manny.**

**Frida looked at the card."****Eloisa's coming back". **


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2 Eloisa has a Secret…

Manny stood and read the postcard a second time… The postcard said Eloisa would be here on the 8th...

Maria looked at the calendar. "Which is tomorrow..."

Manny stood in excitement" I can't wait to see her and tell her I inherited the El Tigre belt and became a super hero like dad…"

Maria looked at Manny unsurely" I'd wait to tell her that…"

Frida turned to Maria "Why?"

Maria looked down at the kids in dismay. "Because Eloisa has her own secret to tell you…"

Manny looked up at his mom"Like what?"

Maria looked at her son". Nothing I'm at liberty to say at this moment. Your father or grandfather doesn't even know of the secret and I'm not pleased about talking about."

Manny looked up Maria unsatisfied" What could be so unsatisfying about telling us now?"

Maria crouched down to meet eye level with the kids" I'll tell you when the time is right…"

Manny looked at Maria"When will it be right?

Frida looked at Manny"When we find out?"

Maria smiled at Frida's answer" That's right…but I'll give you a hint she's not a normal person…"

Manny stared at Maria in shock "You don't mean…….."

Maria decided not to say anymore on the subject and look at the clock" Oh my word you look at the time it's time for you two to go to your next class. Manny I'll entrust you to tell your father and grandfather the news. "Bye Kids."

Maria walked Manny and Frida to the Library door and the kids left to go their next class.

Frida turned to Manny" What do you think your mom meant by Eloisa had a secret?"

Manny turned to Frida"What I think is Eloisa is turned out like me…"

Frida looked Manny the eyes"Super?"

Manny faced Frida "Yeah…"

The rest off school was flown by quickly and on the way home all Manny and Frida could think about was Eloisa's secret.

Frida looked Manny wile walking back Manny's home. "You really think Eloisa inherited powers? "

Manny turned to Frida"It's very possible. I did see my dad and Granddad give my mom a brown package along time ago right before she left for her career as a singer. The Package was medium sized. It could have been a Magic Belt Buckle."

Frida looked at Manny"I hope she inherited powers it is fun having another friend with superpowers around.

Manny looked back at Frida"Yeah well I hope so too cause Miracle City is crawling with villains and we could use the help sometimes".

Frida looked at Manny"If Eloisa is a super hero what cat alter ego will she have?"

Manny looked up to the sky and folded his arms behind his head." I always thought of Eloisa as a leopard...calm but wild...

Frida eyed Manny. "Wild"?

Manny looked at her and laughed "Yeah Eloisa maybe calm and down to earth but she's also wild and interested in extreme things like Rock Climbing."

Frida glanced at Manny" Rock climbing"?

Manny looked at Frida." Yeah she loves rock climbing..."

Frida smiled and joked" Total tomboy isn't she?

Manny stopped for a minute and looked at Frida…

Frida looked uncomferble... Uh too much...

Manny suddenly burst into laughter... "Yeah she is regular tomboy. It can drive our parents nuts sometimes. But they love her".

Frida noticed the Rivera Penthouse in view in the distance." What's your family say when your sister comes back?"

Manny looked up at the sky again." Dad will properly be excited to see her, he has seen her since the last concert I saw mom in...

Frida glanced at him." And your grandpa?

Manny turned to Frida"He still wants Eloisa to be evil and will probly ask her what evil deeds she done."

Frida looked at Manny" Eloisa kinda sounds like you torn between good and evil.

Manny sighed "She is. It's hard sometimes having a superhero dad and super villain granddad."

Frida glance at Manny and then at their surroundings" Well here's your time to break the news to your family"...

Manny glanced at her. "Why"

Frida tapped Manny on the shoulder and pointed to his house a few feet away.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch-3 The Night Before….

Manny and Frida looked up at the Rivera Building.

Manny took a deep breath and exhaled. "Time to past the news"…

Frida turned to Manny" I'm right here for you dude".

Manny glanced at Frida. "Thanks Frida I'll need it the support from the smothering Dad's gonna give in excitement after he hears the news of Eloisa's return.

Frida looked at Manny surprised. "Smothering?"

Manny glanced the other way and rubbed his left arm. "Yeah Dad expresses his love in hard strong hugs like the time I got an in history remember?"

Frida thought for second. "Yeah".

Flashback…

Manny comes home happy with Frida and an A marked history paper in hand.

Manny grinned called his dad and grandpa." Hey Dad, Grandpapi I got an A on the history paper you helped me with!"

Rodalpho and Grandpapi came into the room to greet Manny and Frida.

Rodalpho smiled at his son" Did I hear right my son you got an A on your history report?"

Manny smiled up at his dad" That's right dad I got an A on the history report you made me study last night".

Rodalpho crouched down to Manny's and Frida's eye level." What did your teacher think?"

Manny glanced the other way." She liked it especially my drawing of the Elfle Tower."

Frida smiled" We had to choices either draw our own pictures or download a photo off the internet…and even thought there were some nice pictures Manny choose to the most honorable way…

Manny smiled and whispered through his teeth."Frida"

Rodalpo beamed and looked Manny in the eyes." You choose the honorable way… (Hugged Manny tightly) Oh I so proud Miho!

Manny gasped for breath" Dad!"

Rodalpho realized what he was doing and let go off Manny..."Sorry Miho".

Manny breathed in and out until he got his bearings back." That's ok Dad."

Frida gazed at Manny and whispered in wonder." What he dose if you get a bad grade?"

Manny looked her and whispered back. "Intense Battle Training"…

Granpapi looked at the happy group and scoffed"I would of photo shopped the picture. It is the way of the true evil villain! HAHAHA!

Rodalpho, Manny and Frida just looked at him in silence.

Granpapi realized it was a tough crowd right now and jumped on his donkey and road off to his room to look at evil magagnizes. "Get a move Ambrae! Yah!" Yah! Evil rules! Haha!" (The donkey needs a name).

Frida just stood in awe."That was strange…"

Manny just shrugged"He's evil it's aloud..."

Flashback Ends

Manny eyed his building again and turned to Frida." Let's go".

Frida smiled back." Right behind you chief".

Manny and Frida rode the building elevator to the top of building and entered Manny's house.

Manny and Frida stood in the doorway wile Grandpapi road into the room on his donkey laughing manically.

Manny smiled and greeted his grandpa." Grandpapi what are you so happy about?"

Grandpapi saw Manny and smiled..." I painted the town red!

Manny gasped and looked him the eyes." You know dad doesn't want you going out and defacing public property!"

Grandpapi looked at dismay." But it's so much fun"! Remember how we use go out and do deface public property when your sister was last in town?"

Frida gleamed." I do we totally destroyed that abandoned fire works factory! So many explosions!

Manny smiled but then turn serouse. "That was fun but we must never tell Dad about that…It's too bad".

Frida looked Manny in the face and promised." Don't worry Manny I'll never tell but as long I don't touch the Bronze Boots of Truth."

Just then Rodalpho walked through the doorway…"What about my boots?"

Frida quickly though up answer before things lead to another and she revealed the Fire Works Company." I was just saying I hope never touch your boots in fear of telling the truth."

Rodalpho smiled at her."Frida there is nothing to fear about telling the truth for telling the truth is honorable and honorable is the way of a hero."

Frida looked at for minute and trilled off." Right…Anyway Eloisa's coming back….

Grandpapi and Rodalpho gasped in excitement.

Manny looked at Frida in dismay."Frida! I was going to tell them!"

Frida shurred. "Dude dose it really matter? They would have found out either way. I had to find way to steer away from the Boot conversation."

Manny looked at her and knew she was right." Your right about that."

Frida smiled." Dude believe me I'm right."

Rodalpho and Granpapi were to busy being overwhelmed by the news of Eloisa coming back to hear the kids Boot conversation.

Rodalpho beamed and clasped his together in joy." I can't believe my Mija is coming back! I can't wait to here all the good things she's done wile she was away with Maria. I wonder if she...

Rodalpho noticed the kids present and stopped

Manny eyed his dad." Wonder what Dad?

Rodalpho realized it was not the time to tell Manny about what he wondering... "Nothing you have to worry about now Mijo .I tells you about the wonder later...

Grandpapi changed the subject." Well I hope Eloisa stayed on the right path and went evil. I can't wait to see how evil she has become…

Rodalpho eyed him in dismay." Poppi, Eloisa is not evil nor is Manny and they never will be. Right Mijo?"

Manny glanced the other way nervously and rubbed his right arm." Yeah Dad..."

Poppi couldn't stand hearing banter about his Grandson and Granddaughter being good." I don't care what you say both Manny and Eloisa are both evil!

Rodalpho glanced at Poppi annoyed." They are good!"

Poppi was unmoved." Evil..."

Rodalpho then though of something to weather prove the kids were good or bad." I know how to prove the kids are good. Will what old video tapes of Manny and Eloisa to prove their true motives."

Grandpapi smiled." You're on!

With that Rodalpho and Grandpapi ran off to the living room.

Frida glanced at Manny." Are they always gonna argue like that?"

Manny sighed" Until the day I choose a side which may make one happy but make the other upset. It's hard sometimes being stuck in the middle between good and evil but I get by."

Frida looked at Manny openly. "How dose Eloisa cope with this?"

Manny shrugged." She gets by."

Frida looked at him again." Which side will she choose?

Manny glanced at her. "Problem good it takes allot of work to get her go evil.

Frida raised an eyebrow." And you…"

Manny shrugged." I don't know but I when do you'll be the first to know...

Frida smiled." Well crazy what are you going to do now?

Manny thought for a minute." Well I thought we'd borrow Grandpapi's Sombrero and go wreck havoc."

Frida smiled wildly." Dude your speaking my langue!"

And with that the two ran off to have fun.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch-4 The Dream

The rest night flew by with ease after Manny and Frida hit the town in the Puma Loco Suit and had a blast blowing up simple things like billboards, trash cans and TV satellites and the rare mailbox. After Manny and Frida returned to Manny's house and had dinner they went their separate ways for the night and would see each other in. After Frida left Manny tried to bug his dad and grandpa for answers on the secret on Eloisa but they were to busy writing down good and bad things Manny and Eloisa did on tape (Grandpapi wrote down all the bad things and Rodalpho wrote down all the good things).

Grandpapi gleamed as he watched Eloisa squirt a cat with a water pistol on tape. "Ha! Eloisa is evil! See evil!"

Rodalpho looked at him with dismay." Yah but look what she dose next..."

Young Eloisa laughed but then her expression changed as she witnessed the cat shiver and look at her sad eyed so Eloisa took the cat home and towel dried it and gave it a plate of chopped up tuna.

Rodalpho looked at him in satiation. "See she's good."

Grandpapi look at him with an angry glance." Fine she's good on that tape…but there are others where she is truly evil!"

Roldapho gave him a questioning gaze. "What tapes?"

Grandpapi looked the other way uneasily realizing he said too much... "No tapes…

Rodapho eyed him unpleased. "Papi touch the boots…"

Grandpapi jumped up on the couch in protest. "You'll have to catch me first! Ha-ha!" Grandpapi whistles for Ambre (his donkey) and rides out the room.

Rodalpho just watched unmuses and transformed into White Pentera. "Gladly." And with that White Pentera zoomed off after his father.

Manny watched everything from the hallway the lead to living room and sighed. And looked up with determining." If their not gonna help so I have figure out on what's going by myself."

Manny left the hallway and went to room to get ready for bed

Two Hours later...

Manny had fallen into deep sleep and was starting to dream.

Manny walked down the dark murky streets of Miracle City at night time when he spotted something rather someone.Black Cuervo fighting someone he'd never seen before a masked leopard fighter dressed in outfit similar to El Tigre's. The fighter wore ripped sleeveless shirt and long pants that were ripped at the end. And black belt which had a magical belt buckles on it which bore the letter L.

Black Cuervo eyed the Leopard Fighter. "You think you can take on me on newbie?"

The Leopard Fighter smiled at Black Cuervo. "I think can I try."

Black Cuervo looked at her claws. Ha! You don't stand chance!"

The Leopard Fighter stood determined." I willing try!"

Black Cuervo laughed and stood her ground." It's your funeral!"

The Leopard Fighter stood her ground and launched out her claws long style.

Black Cuervo glared at the Leopard Fighter with detess. "You're finished!" then unleashed her jet wings and launched herself at the Leopard Fighter.

The Leopard ran toward to charging crow fighter and clawed her jet wings but Black Cuervo hovered in place, brought up her feet and kicked the Leopard in the upper torso which sent her flying backward.

The Leopard Fighter landed tumbling on her side and struggled to get up.

Black Cuervo fly after towards her and prepared to ram her some more but Manny changed into El Tigre and blocked her but he got caught in the bumping Cuervo and was booted backward causing him to slid the Leopard Fighter back more.

Black Cuervo stared at El Tigre. "Why did you protect her?"

El Tigre looked up unhappy. "You hit a struggling fighter which was not right..."

Black Cuervo looked down on him. "She's weak."

The Leopard Fighter at Black Calvelo as she struggled to get up. "I'm not weak! I'm just untrained but I can do this…"

And with that The Leopard Fighter unleashed a defying roar and caused the Black Cuervo cover her ears disappear into puff of smoke (It's a dram so anything is possible).

Manny gleamed and looked the Leopard Fighter as he out stretched his hand to pull her to her feet. "That was great. How you'd do that?

The Leopard Fighter took his hand and he pulled her up. "Talent…Hehe Actually it's really one of my abilities".

El Tigre grinned at her," I'm El Tigre, Son of –

The Leopard Fighter cut him off." White Pentera and grandson of Puma Loco...

Manny stood there wide eyed." owed you know?"

The Leopard Fighter smirked. "You'll learn everything in time."

The Leopard Fighter started to walk into t shadows but El Tigre stopped her. "Wait at least tells me what your name is!"

The Leopard Fighter turned back to him and smiled. "La Leoparda" and with that she disappeared into the shadows again and Manny woke up.


	5. Chapter 5

The Visitor...

Manny sat up in bed and recalled about his dream last night… "I wonder who La Leopardo is…She said I'd learn everything in time…but how long will that be..? Curse you fate!

Manny was distracted from his own thoughts when he heard voices out in the hallway. The voices belong to Rodalpho and Grandpapi who were still arguing over which side the kids take.

Grandpapi looked up at Rodalpho in protest "I don't how times you argue agonist it Rodapho the fact matter is Manny and Eloisa will become evil vanillin's."

Rodalpho eyed him boredly. "No Papi they will turn out good…Besides we don't even know if Eloisa is….-"Rodalpho noticed they were standing right next to Manny's Room.

Rodalpho looked at Manny's door and was relived to see it shut but still poked his head in to see if Manny was still asleep…

Luckily at that moment Manny ducked down under the covers and pretended to snore. The worked well enough to convince Roldalpho Manny was still asleep so he pulled his head out of the door and shut it.

Rodalpho turned away from Manny's door and faced his dad.

Grandpapi eyed his son. "Did he anything?"

Rodalpho looked at Grandpapi with ease. "No he's sound asleep…but we should move on and talk about this in another room away from Manny. It's neither the time nor place to let Manny know about we know about…"

Rodalpho looked at his watch and jumped. "Oh look at the time! It's time to go! Bye Papi tell Manny I said good bye." Rodalpho ran out the house and rushed off to work.

The second Roldpho left Grandpapi burst through Manny's door's in dismay. Manny how much did you?!?"

Manny looked at Grandpapi in shock. "How'd you I was listing?!?

Grandpapi eyed him and shook his head annoyed Manny forgot…" You forget? I taught you how to ease-drop! So I ask you again how much did you hear?"

Manny sweat uneasily and looked at his grandpapi in the eye. "A little…Something about you and dad thinking me and Eloisa turning into evil villains and about Eloisa being whatever?". What's going on?

Grandpapi eyed him nervously…"Nothing".

Manny thought of something he just mentioned and turned to Grandpapi. "You mentioned that I and Eloisa would become evil villains which would mean Eloisa would have to be...

Grandpapi glanced the other way nervously. "Uh I have to go...!" and with that he ran out the room.

Manny sat in awe…"Weird." Then turned to the clock and and his eyes widened. "Oh man look at the time and today's the 8th which means Eloisa comes home! I better not am not be late just in case she's already at school. Mom never did meant the time she'd come in. Anyway I gotta get ready! ".

Manny quickly got ready and headed off to school."

On the way Manny met up with Frida on his way to school and told her his dream and what he heard from ease-dropping.

Frida looked Manny. " You had a dream about Black Cuervo fighting a new hero called La Leopardo?"

Manny looked at Frida. "Yeah..."

Frida eyed him amazement. "Who won?"

Manny glanced at her." Leopardo."

Frida looked him the eye. "How?"

Manny looked at her smiling." She used masof roar attack. It was neat."

Frida turned to Manny." And what about your ease-dropping venture?"

Manny looked at Frida unsertent. "The biggest info I got out of ease-dropping was that Grandpapi said I and Eloisa would become villains."

Frida glanced at him in reason. "But to become a villain she would have to be…

Manny smiled... "Super."

Frida glanced away from Manny and stopped and stood in silence staring at something...

Manny stopped and looked at her in wonder. "What are you looking at?"

Frida stood in awe and pointed." That".

Manny turned and his face went still.

Eloisa was getting off a bus across the street from where Manny and Frida stood.


	6. Chapter 6

Welcome Home…

Manny jumped for joy at the site of his sister standing across the sidewalk. He rushed across the street with Frida in toe screaming her name. "Eloisa!"

Eloisa turned and her jaw dropped as her older brother and good friend tackled her in joy.

Manny hugged Eloisa tightly as Frida stepped back and watched in awe.

Eloisa looked up at Frida and then at Manny… "Manny…? Frida…? How'd you know I would be here?"

Manny looked down at Eloisa. "Your postcard…"

Eloisa looked up "I meant here at this spot…"

Manny looked surprised..." Oh sheer dumb lucky..."

Frida looked at Eloisa in a cool mood…"Actually it was sheer coincidence."

Eloisa looked at Frida smiling. "Well what ever the reason…I'm glad you found me."

Eloisa got up and Manny let go of her and looked her over from head to toe.

Eloisa wore a black long sleeve shirt with a brown normal belt strapped around her waist holing up her red pants.

Manny looked down unstifed. "You don't have a bel-."

Frida cleared her throat perousely to remind Manny to not say anything about belts.

Eloisa got supisuse... "A what?"

Manny thought quickly. "A bell! You don't have a bell…You should get one they make great instruments.

Eloisa looked him in wonder. "Ok…So how's everyone..."

Manny looked up in surprise… "Everyone?"

Eloisa looked at him in wonder again. "You know: Mom, Dad, and Grandpapi?

Manny realized what she was about. "Oh everyone! Their fine… Mom and Dad see each other often enough for family events but are still not together…Although Dad dose keep a huge picture over his bed to remind him of Mom.

Frida looked up at them. Mr. Rivera is still totally in with your mom...

Eloisa looked up determined... "He should be…They were great together and Mom shouldn't have left him just because he wouldn't stop being White Pentera." Super heroing is hard to give up!"

Manny eyed her weirdly. And you would know this how?

Eloisa sweat lightly and looked at him. "Um... I've heard it was…"

Manny and Frida eyed her... "From who?"

Eloisa broke down and to them the truth. "Ok know one... I've witnessed it…

Manny looked at her in question. "When?"

Eloisa changed the subject. "That's not important…What is important is not giving up on someone for being themselves... I can understand why dad couldn't fighting crime it's in his blood just like Grandpapi can't stop being Puma Loco."

Manny looked her with relaxed…"Bet you wish you could get a first hand look at that feeling…"

Eloisa eyed him." What gives you idea that I haven't? Why have you?"

Manny looked at her with ease. "Let's just say I got the jest off it..."

Frida eyed him. "Manny you're going overboard..."

Eloisa decided to change the subject again... "So how's Grandpapi?"

Manny looked up happy. "He's fine. He's still doing villanly...Like the time he took a club off the ground and put it on our house!"

Frida looked up excited. "And then he ripped the arcade off the ground and put it on the house too!"

Eloisa smiled. "I guess I missed some good times..."

Manny looked at her in surprise... "Are you kidding you got to travel the world with mom?

You saw things I only dreamed of seeing,"

Frida looked at Eloisa in question." Why'd your mom take you and leave Manny...

Eloisa looked back at her. In desion on what was best mom left Manny with dad for two reasons one she though was best and to leaving me there would mean possible mean me inheriting a Rivera item and being destined to become a fighter.

Frida looked at Eloisa in question. "What would have been your choice?"

Eloisa looked up and gleamed. "To have become a super. I mean being a normal is ok but when you have the chance to become something more... It's great!"

Frida eyed her. Did something happen to you?

Eloisa looked nervous... "Umm..."

Luckily Manny and Frida got distracted y their beeping watches.

Manny eye his watch... "It's time to go! And with that he grabbed Frida who grabbed Eloisa who grabbed her suitcase.

Frida stopped him… "Manny we won't get there fast enough…"

Manny looked at her with a solution. "We will if…

Frida called backed. "Blindfold Eloisa!

Manny looked at her in wonder. "What?"

But Frida just turned Eloisa the other way and held her that way and span Manny's belt buckle and changed him into El Tigre, then borrowed his banana and blindfolded Eloisa.

El Tigre eyed her in wonder…

Frida just looked back in coolness." If we do this we'll get to school on time and she won't see who you this way…"

Eloisa was unamused. "You know I can here you. What's going on?"

El Tigre looked at her. "Just hang on..."

Eloisa got annoyed. "Hang on whaaaa!" Frida placed Eloisa's hands El Tigre's right arm and hung to El Tigre's left arm and El Tigre took off grappling through the city. The Kids forgot Eloisa's suitcase but luckily Grandpapi's donkey got lose out the house that morning and wandered to the same location the kids were at. Being a smart donkey he took it back to the Rivera House and tried to open with no luck so he left at front door and Grandpapi who the donkey rustle at the door brought both the donkey and suitcase inside.


	7. Chapter 7

Info wile Traveling

El Tigre swung through the streets of Miracle City with girls clinging on to him for dear life. Even though swinging off buildings like Spider Man was dangerous Frida loved every minute of it.

Frida shouted in excitement. "Whoo hoo…Manny was this idea great idea or what?"

Manny looked at her uncomformerly. "What if the blindfold falls off?"

Frida shrugged. "Then she finds out your El Tigre...?"

Manny looked at her. "She can't find that out yet…Mom told us to wait until we found her secret…"

Frida looked up at him in wonder. "Dude just tell her so she can spill her secret…"

Manny looked down in dismay... "I can't it's too soon…Maybe later..."

Frida eyed him... "How Later?"

Manny looked at her not knowing. "Maybe After School...

Eloisa turned to her atttion to the voices… "Is there anything I should know about your school? Mom said I'd be attending it."

Frida smiled... "Yeah our school mascot is a zombie called Zebra Donkey…So don't be surprized...and don't tease it eihter. Zebra Donkey is very peppy and loves everyone so don't let his appearrence fool you."

Eloisa looked up... "I won't but how it can be a zombie?"

Manny eyed her in sadness about answering that question. "I….feed Zebra Donkey too many bananas. And he keeled over…

Frida shot in. "But we revived him with Santra of the Dead's Magic Guitar…and he came back a zombie twice...

Eloisa went silence for a second... "He's ok now right?

Manny and Frida looked at each other for second and then both answered. "Yeah he's ok! For sure!"

Eloisa smiled "That's a relief…"

Manny eyed her in with a questioning gaze... "So you're not mad at me for hearing about the bananas?"

Eloisa smiled... "Manny you couldn't of known bananas and donkeys don't mix..."

Manny eyed her in surprise. "You know about this how?"

Eloisa smiled... "I borrowed Grandpapi's How to Care for Donkeys Guide and proof read it in case I ever had to baby sit Ambre.."

Frida looked at her in question. "Who's Ambre…?"

Manny Answered… "Grandpapi's donkey…We nicknamed it…

Frida looked in wonder. "Oh…"

Eloisa turned in the direction of Frida and Manny's voices… "Why do I have be blindfolded?"

Frida turned to her. "Manny is in a situaion right now where he can't be seen.."

Eloisa looked uncaused. "Like?"

Frida looked her.. "Manny likes to dress up alot…"

Eloisa looked in wonder. "Like dress up fancy?"

Frida shook her head. "No in co-."

Manny eyed her in protest "Frida!"

Eloisa turned in his direction…"Co?"

Manny thought quickly. "Coat! I like to dress up in a coat…Coats are so cool.

Eloisa eased off. "Ok.."

Frida and Manny sighed in relief…

Frida looked back at Eloisa serouly.. "But any way you should probelly know Chakal's the school's vice principal…

Eloisa shot up.. "What?!?"

Frida unplugged her ears…" Yep..And he's still mean as ever. He still has a grudge on you since you pelted him with blackberry jam in that second grade food fight.."

Eloisa turned uncaused.." You pelted him with strawberry jam..

Frida eyed her in reason. "Yeah but he hates blackberry.."

Manny turned and looked at the girls. "But that was one of the best food fights in the history of elementary food fights.."

Frida looked up and smiled at him. "And there'll be many more to come!"

Manny looked ahead and turned to the girls.." Here's our chance to plan one for to day.."

The girls looked in his direction. "Why?"

Manny smiled as he reached Leone.. "Cause there's our school.."


	8. Chapter 8

Arrival At School…

Manny closed in on Leone with Frida and Eloisa toe.

Frida turned in Eloisa's direction. "Your gonna love Leone… There are so many intrustig things that can happen there."

Eloisa turned to her direction. "Like what..."

Frida smiled. "Like the Massive food fights that can happen at lunch. Ball wars in the gym ECT..."

Eloisa smiled... "Sounds like fun..."

Frida looked at her "Your into doing extreme stuff?"

Eloisa stayed calm. "I have a honor side but I love also to have fun which can lead me almost anything..."

Frida looked at her "You up to for big protest food fight againest a yucky dish called Tuna Surprise?"

Eloisa shot her a wondrous gaze. "Will it be heckett..?

Frida eyed her realistically... "Yes…"

Eloisa shot up... "Then count me in!"

Manny looked down at Eloisa in worry "Mom won't like…"

Eloisa peeped up in alert. "Oh right Mom works in Leone's Library."

Manny reached a crosswalk across from Leone and landed. "And she's waiting for us so let's go to."

Eloisa stood uneasily. "Um... I'm still blindfolded…"

Manny gestured to Frida to take off the blindfold but hold in front of Eloisa wile Manny changed back to normal.

Frida handed Manny his bandana and it magic got sucked up into the El Tigre Buckle.

Eloisa squinted and rubbed her eyes from seeing nothing but a orange bandana tied around her eyes for the last few minutes. Eloisa then opened her eyes and faced her friends. "What was that all about?"

Frida and Manny eyed her nervously then Manny spoke. "You'll find out in time."

Eloisa stood unsatisfied but gave in..."Alright."

Manny eyed the school and then his watch. "It's time for school. Come on we don't want anger Chakal..."

Frida looked at him in wonder for fun..."Why not?"

Manny looked at Frida "Cause if were late Chakal will call our parents and we already had a episode like. If were late my parents might send us to…Uh..."

Eloisa eyed him courusly… "What?"

Manny sighed. "Charm School…It's a last resort for a really bad situation..."

Eloisa stood in shock. "Oh no they wouldn't send me to charm school they'd send me to the most feared tomboy place on earth..."

Frida looked her and gussed. "Beauty School..?

Eloisa spoke in worry. "Yes! How'd you know?

Frida looked at her with ease. "My parents considered that one time after me and Manny blew up a add blimp in the Puma Loco robot. Luckly the polite was a expert peashooter and landed safety on the ground."

Eloisa looked at her eagerly. "How'd you change their minds?"

Frida looked up at the sky. "Lots of good deeds."

Manny pulled Frida and Eloisa toward the school. "Time to go…"

Manny, Frida and Eloisa walked across the street to the school where Chakal was waiting to catch late students…

Manny, Frida Eloisa reached the school yard and Eloisa hid behind Frida and Manny.

Manny eyed her… "What's with you?"

Eloisa looked up... "Chakal has a photo graphic memory on bad student beheavor... He'll remember me…"

Frida eyed her... "Dude it's been years since your last encounter with him I'm sure he's forgotten."

Eloisa looked at her uneasy…"Will see..."

Manny, Frida and Eloisa continued up the school walkway to the front door where Chakal was waiting...

Chakal eyed the kids and snarled... "You kids better behave today…"

Manny walked up with the two girls behind him... "We will..." Manny winked at the girls...

Frida kept it cool and Eloisa smiled…

The kids pass by Chakal when he stopped them and eyed Eloisa. "What are you doing here I heard your mother say you be coming you be coming next week."

Eloisa eyed him uneasily... "That's true but I was coming home to day…and I forgot say the arrival time on the postcard."

Chakal eyed her sinisterly… "What caused you to forget?"

Eloisa looked up. "At the time I sent the postcard there was a huge party going on and I had my mind else where..."

Chakal eye her. "So I guess you're here on visiting day then?"

Eloisa looked at Chakal at easily. "Yep"

Chakal scowled as the kids walked inside... "It's going to be a long year…"


	9. Chapter 9

Meeting Family, Rivals and learning Secrets…

Manny, Frida and Eloisa walked into the school and gazed down the hallway…

Frida elbowed Eloisa…"This is where you spend the next few years of your life…So get use to the atmosphere..."

Eloisa smelled the air "Is the smell of brunt deep fried tuna?"

Manny looked at her... "It's the tuna surprise were trying to protest…"

Frida smell the air. "Wait the tuna wasn't deep fried yesterday…"

Zoë Aves crept up behind them and spoke up... "That's because Chakal told the lunch ladies to put the tuna in something the kids would like just to make us eat it and what else do kids like their food? Covered in battering fat! I plan to make today's food fight so huge my prostest will attentoin of school board and ban that disgusted tuna surprise forever!"

Manny eye her "How do you plan that?"

Zoë smiled evilly… "All out war and the help of El Tigre…"

Frida eye her... "What makes you think M-mighty El Tigre is going to help you?"

Zoë gave him an evil smirk... "Cause this food fight will be lead by Black Cuarvo! Who also needs the help of her arc-nessmise to take on the man?"

Frida shot Zoë an angry look. "Well you'll have to handle the man on your own cause is not El Tigre a rule breaker...of something that huge which could parents involved…"

Zoë eyed Manny "Why doesn't El Tigre speak for himself?"

Manny looked nervously at Eloisa and then Frida. "I would but El Tigre's not here…He had to go to drycleaners to get his suit ironed."

Zoë eye him... "But your-"

Manny grabbed Frida and Eloisa and dashed off "In a hurry by!"

Manny ran the girls to the first room he saw and someone screamed behind them... "Eloisa!"

Eloisa turned and her eyes widen… "Mama!"

Maria was standing right behind the kids as they noticed they walked right into the Library...

Frida eye Eloisa… "Mama?"

Eloisa looked at her realistically... "I haven't seen her since I left for my rock-climbing trip. Cut me some slack…Don't worry I'm not a baby."

Frida eye her in wonder... "Ok..."

Maria picked up Eloisa and hugged her… "Miha I missed you. How was your rock climbing trip?"

Eloisa grinned. "It had its ups and downs…"

Maria laughed and put her down and then grabbed all the children and gave them a neck crushing hug. "Now I have all my gosses home…"

Frida eye her in shock... "That's nice Mrs. Rivera but I'm not your kid..."

Maria smiled at her "Yeah but your families as far as were concerned!" Then Mara looked at her watch…Oh look at the time...You all better get going..."

Eloisa looked up. "Mom I have no where to go…I don't start school till next week..."

Maria looked at her easily." That's ok Hija…You can help me in the Library or- Looks at Manny pointing at himself and Frida "Or go with Manny and Frida to their class as a visitor…"

Eloisa looked up..."Visiting"

Maria looked at her unstandingly. "I get why you want that…Stamping books and shelving books can be tiring for a kid all day…So go on but don't get into trouble..."

Manny smiled and dragged Eloisa out the door with Frida in toe." What makes you think will get into trouble?"

Maria eyed her son. "I'm your mother and I know you both. It's a fact…Oh Eloisa where is your-"

Eloisa shot up quickly." It's in the suite case!"

Maria looked at her… "I was going to ask where your suitcase is."

Eloisa gasped... "At the bus stop!"

Maria gazed at her "Calm down I'll call your father and He'll bring it to me."

Eloisa looked at her. "What I do till then."

Manny pulled her toward the door with Frida in toe. "Go to class…"

Maria waved at them and went call Rodalpho.

Manny, Frida and Eloisa spent the mourning going from Gym to math and art where they where did pottery…

Eloisa made a model of a Leopard Fighter which Manny freaked at and whispered to Frida. "That's the Leopard Fighter from my dream...You think..?"

Frida looked at him..."Eloisa is La Leoparo?"

Manny looked at her. "Yeah!"

Frida looked at him relistically… "Manny you checked Eloisa doesn't have a belt she can't be the person from your dream…"

Manny looked at her in question. "Why?"

Frida pointed at the model. "Cause that sulperser has a belt with the L on and she doesn't…"

Manny looked at her hopeful..."Maybe she's hiding it…

Frida looked at him realistically when Zoë walked over to Eloisa…

Zoë eye Eloisa... "We have not met…I am Zoë Aves and you would be…

Eloisa looked at her normally." Eloisa Rivera".

Zoë eyed her and scolded… "Rivera huh? Did you inherit powers too?"

Eloisa eyed her in with supious eyes. "Powers? Why would you think I have powers?"

Zoë grinned in relision that Eloisa had no idea about Manny being El Tigre. "Because Manny is El-

Manny shot up... "Ellen Degengres Fan!"

Eloisa and Zoë stared jaws open…

Zoë snapped out of her daze and walked "Well you find out soon enough..."

Eloisa looked at Manny "Find out what?"

Manny looked down and rubbed his arm. "You'll find out soon."

Art ended and the kids head to the cafeteria where the food war was about to break out…

Everyone sat normally and ate their when Black Caurvo flew over head the kids and demanded there attention… "Children of Leone I don't usually appear in the day time but a matter of great importance has reached my attition and that is the food they sever here called Tuna Surprise. I will not sit back and watch my fellow students eat such which is why I do this!" Black Cuarvo flew over and blew up the tuna surprise vat on the cafeteria table. Luckly no was on duty yet since there was free donuts in the staff room.

Black Caurvo growled there was no teacher to see what she did for protest but grinned cause her second plan fell into play. "Now we protest!" and with that she took a bag tuna surprise she took from yesterdays trash and wiped at the lunch lady of the month photo on the wall. Some other kids liked this idea and threw food at the picture too. One kid pretended to act like a baseball pitcher and tried throwing food at the picture but missed and hit another student which broke out a food fight.

"Food Fight!!!" Yelled as Black Caurvo as she flew up laughing and doing trilwys in the sky.

The food fight brook out in fun frenzy less them a war but Black Caurvo was please her message was getting through…"Don't let up even if teacher tell you other wise! We have to get this protest through!"

Frida eyed what was going and looked displeased... "Manny we have to stop this!"

Manny looked at her in surprise… "What I though you liked food fights?"

Frida eyed him quickly. "Yeah but this is wrong is for a prostest…"

Manny eyed her unsatisfied. "In what way?"

Frida thought… "I don't know but I just don't like Zoë recking havoc like this. What if she blows up more stuff like that!"

Zoë was about to blow the cafeteria severing station when Eloisa stepped up. "Hey stop that!"

Black Caurvo turned to her and scolded… "Why?"

Eloisa shrugged. "Um because it's wrong."

Black Cuarvo looked at her surprised and then laughed "You think you can beat me you goodie little two shoes?"

Eloisa stammered. "Well I…"

Black Caurvo laughed and turned to the other kids. "Don't listen that goodie-goodie...Follow my exsaple and take justice by protesting into your own hands! Food F-

Eloisa climbed up on a table, jumped high and whipped a rice cake at Black Caurvo angering her.

Black Caurvo glared at her "How dare you…!" and with that she charged at Eloisa but Manny stepped in front of her and stood his ground. "No hurts my sister!" and with that he span his belt buckle and changed into El Tigre and blocking Black Caurvo in her tracks!

Eloisa stood in shock… "Manny?"


	10. Chapter 10

Secrets revealed, Black Caurvo and Trouble with Chakal.

Manny realized his mistake in transformering to protect his sister. "Eloisa I…I…"

Eloisa looked at in shocked. "Your…You're..."

Black Caurvo cut in. "I what your both trying say is Manny is El Tigre…"

Eloisa looked in wonder... "But how, when?

Manny looked at her hoesnely. "When you on tour with Mom…Please don't be spooked..."

Eloisa looked at him at ease. "Why would I be spooked this cool? So her the power of the Riveras!"

Manny smiled relief his didn't find him spooky. "You got it!" and with that Manny and Black Caurvo clashed again. First getting into a wrestling fight then wile rolling out way of students broke apart and clashed again: El Tigre jumped and did a combo of kicks and punches at Black Caurvo who blocked them all and as El Tigre landed back on his feet Black Caurvo charged down overhead but El Tigre launched his grapple hand and recoiled them around Black Caurvo's wing in mid air and began spinning round and round until he had his fun an let go sending Black Caurvo crashing into a near by bag pile filled with dough.

Black Cavaro got up all with and cursed El Tigre in Spanish and basically saying she'd be back and ran off defeated for now…

The kids cheer El Tigre but quitted down when Chakal burst through the door…

Chakal saw the mess and nearly boiled. "You didn't get the message yesterday foods fight are bad? No? Well if you started this problem you fix it! All of you get to work now!"

The kid hopped to work and rushed to get cleaning supplies out the cafeteria storage room in fear of Chakal anger and any further ideas of calls home. Manny stay as El Tigre and helped clean up the mess wile Frida and Eloisa got brooms and dust pans to sweep up guck off the floor.

2 hours later the Cafeteria was clean again the kids ran off to their last class all except Eloisa who got caught by Chakal... "So it beings again huh…Your up to old ways and stirring up food fights?"

Eloisa looked up at him honestly. "Sir it was me this time honestly…It was some Goth kid villain in a flying suit called Black Caurvo!"

Chakal eyed her angrily. "Black Caurvo doesn't come out during the day she's a night villain…Everyone knows that..."

Eloisa looked up unamused… "I didn't…"

Chakal looked at her with unamused.. "Ah too bad for you but your still in trouble!"

Eloisa looked up alarmed... " But Sir it wasn't my fault…"

Chakal didn't care… "Tell it to your mom…"

Frida was on her way to the washroom when she noticed what was going on and rushed up to them. "Sir it wasn't her fault Zoë did this…."

Chakal looked at her unstifed..."Zoe has left school premece on a count of a major headache.."

Eloisa looked up and pleaded for freedom. "Sir just ask El Tigre he fought Black Caurvo…"

Manny walked in. "That's right I did…"

Frida looked up in armament… "Manny what are you doing here…"

Manny looked at her. "I asked our history teacher if I could be excused to go find out why you guys were late."

Chakal growled… "It appears you all are involved..."

Princal **Tonino** was passing by when he noticed what was going on and walked over to Chakal and the kids. "Chakal what's going on?"

Chakal gasped at Tonino's arrival. Principal Tonino what are you doing here? I though you were out the office today…"

Tonino smiled "I had errands to runs down town but now I'm back. So what's going on here?"

Chakal scowled… "These kids got into another food fight today and blamed it on Black Caurvo."

Tonino looked at the kids concerned… "Children?"

Manny spoke up.. "It was Black Caurvo sir I know because we were all at the crime sceane and witnessed it…

Tonino smiled "Well if they didn't start the food fight I guess they can go.."

The kids sighed in relief but Chakal spat up. "Manny said he fought Black Caurvo!"

Tonino turned back to Manny… "Manny?"

Manny looked up in defense "I was only protecting my sister who stood up againest Black Caurvo in the first place…"

Tonino looked at Eloisa "You stood up to Black Caurvo? "

Eloisa looked up at the sky…"She was protesting the wrong way…"

Tonino smiled..."That was brave but foolish…Black Cuarvo is a evil person to mess with so next time don't get involed tell us…"

Eloisa was relieved "Yes Sir."

Tonino looked at his watch and gasped. "Oh look at the time your missing your last class of day which is not good…So off you go…"

The kids thanked Tonino and ran off to History…

Tonino smiled and walked away wile Chakal gasped at him.. "Sir! You're going to let them get away this?"

Tonino turned to Chakal and smiled " Chakal you need to ease up on things…It wasn't their fault.."

Chakal looked upset." You know this how?"

Tonino pointed at a nearby trashcan where someone threw out Black Caurvo's damaged jet wings.

Chakal turned to Tonino who walked his office. "See you tomorrow Chakal."

Chakal turned away and scolded knew two Riveras were trouble." And then he turned and saw the blown up cafeteria severing station... "Oh great!"

The rest of the day sped by seemlingly quickly and soon Manny , Frida and Eloisa were walking to the Rivera Penthouse…

Manny stopped and looked down the street at his house wile Frida and Eloisa walked up next to him and Manny turned to Eloisa. "Dad really missed you , he's gonna flip when he sees you…"

Frida looked up her smiling. "Beware of his smothering hugs…"

Eloisa smiled at Frida.. "Oh I already know about that…"

Flashback…

Maria had just finished her concert in Nepal and Manny , Rodalpho Grandpapi were waiting backstage for her…

Maria bid her fans good night and stepped backstage and was surprised her family was already waiting for…

MOM! Manny crid happily as he jumped into her arms…

Maria picked up her son and hugged her tightly….

Rodapho got overwhelmed and hugged Maria and Manny tightly. "I missed you!"

Maria gasped for air slightly "Rodalpho…your strength…

Manny also gasped for air… "Dad you're smothering us…"

Rodalpho realized what he was doing and let go of his family.

Manny and Maria gasped for air and soon their breathing returned to normal.

Rodalpho looked at his ex wife and son with a honest gaze… "Sorry about that…"

Manny looked up at his dad relaxed… "That's ok…Dad we know your love for us is strong…Heehee.

Someone giggled behind them… "Yeah it sure is.."

Manny turned and saw Eloisa standing there with equipment in her hands… "Eloisa!"

Eloisa smiled. "Hi big brother."

Manny ran over and hugged Eloisa who then let go and greeted her dad and granddad.

Eloisa hugged Grandpapi "Hola Grandpapi"

Grandpapi eyed her happily. "Eloisa have you been bad?"

Maria looked unamused… "Yeah she flushed all the barrettes I bought her down the toilet…She's a total tomboy but I love her anyway…"

Rodalpho got over whelmed "So do I!" again and scooped Eloisa up into a loving smothering hug..

Eloisa could hardly breath.. "Hi Dad.."

Rodalpho noticed what he was doing and put her back down.. "Sorry Hija…

Eloisa gasped for air… "No Problem"…

End Flashback..

Eloisa smiled at Frida "My breathing returned to normal soon and everything was fine afterwards."

Frida looked at her with ease. "Yeah well now you know Manny's secret so what's yours?

Manny eyed her "Frida!"

Frida looked up at in question. "What?"

Eloisa rubbed her arm and looked down.. "You guys know I have a secret?"

Frida jumped at her with excitement… "Yeah so spill!"

Eloisa walked forward still looking down… "I will when it's time…"

Frida and Manny just looked at each other and followed her to Manny's house.


	11. Chapter 11

Family Reunion and La Leoparda!

Eloisa walked towards Manny's house when Manny and Frida walked up to her.

Manny eye his sister. "Why don't you want to talk about yet…?"

Eloisa eyed him sadly… "I'm excited but nervous about it…"

Frida smiled... "If you have super powers there's nothing to be afraid about Manny's in your situion too. Take his advice."

Manny smiled... "There's nothing to be worried about. Being super is awesome and gives you a great feeling about being different…The fact you can change into your alter ego any minute and use your powers for good or evil!"

Eloisa looked at him shyly… "How do Dad and Grandpapi act around you now that you're super?"

Manny looked down and rubbed his arm. "They both try to pull me over on their side…Dad is good and Grandpapi is bad."

Eloisa looked at him with concern… "Sounds like a giant tug-a-war match…"

Manny looked down. "Yeah and I'm caught in the middle but I handle it...Being super is fun but it has standards."

Eloisa looked at him curiously... "Standards?"

Manny smirked "I only tell you if you a mit to being super…

Eloisa looked up at the sky. "I can niter deny or conform I'm super..."

Manny and Frida looked at each other not getting anywhere then Manny spoke. "You tell us when you're ready..."

Eloisa looked at him relieved… "Ok..."

Manny looked at his house preached on top the building nearby. "Comon…. "Dad and Grandpapi are waiting."

Manny, Frida and Eloisa walked up to the Rivera Building and traveled up to Penthouse.

Manny walked up to the door and turned to Eloisa and Frida. "You ready for this?"

Eloisa sweated nervously…

Frida slapped her back "Don't worry you'll be fine."

Manny opened up the door and Frida scooted Eloisa inside…

Eloisa sweated at the fact of being back in house she grew up in before she was sent off with Maria...

Manny and Frida stepped up behind her and Manny called out… "Grandpapi! Dad!"

Eloisa nearly jumped threw the roof at hearing Manny and ran to hide under the living room coach in fear…

Grandpapi heard Manny and entered the room. "Manny why are you screaming? You should be yelling! Yelling is much better suited for a young villain!"

Manny looked him in wonder… "Ok GRANDPAPI ELOISA IS HOME! How's that?"

Grandpapi smiled…"MUCH BETTER! Eloisa is here?"

Just then Rodalpho as White Pentera burst through the wall of the living with El Oso in hand… "That's the last time you rob a Toys R Mine store!" and threw him on the coach Eloisa was hiding under. Luckily Rodalpho had thrown El Oso on the right side of the coach and he unexpectingly slid to the end of coach sending the couch flying upward reveling Eloisa.

Grandpapi was the fist to notice her. "Eloisa!"

Eloisa looked up shyly… "Hi Grandpapi…"

Grandpapi used his Sombaro and snatched Eloisa off the ground and hugged her... "Have you been bad?"

Eloisa smiled… "I flushed more barrettes down the toilet…"

Grandpapi looked umamused... "That's small stuff! I told you to think big when big ba-"

Eloisa cut him off "I also dyed one of Mom's Marchi's band member's hair green!"

Grandpapi smiled and hugged her again. "That's the way Hija!"

Eloisa frowned "Not really he liked it…But I promise to do something eviler time!"

Rodalpho cut in. "No you won't your good!"

Eloisa turned in dismay her father heard that. "Hi Dad."

Ol Oso looked at Manny confused… "You have a sister?"

Manny looked relaxed "Yep…"

Ol Oso looked him in question. "She a tiger too…?"

At that question Rodalpho realized it was bring Ol Oso back to prison. "That's not a concern you have to worry about…yet..."

Os Olo looked at him in dismay. "Oh man is she a super too?"

Rodalpho looked him and smiled proudly "Maybe..." then snatched him up and smashed through the same wall.

Eloisa just looked at the hole in the wall silently…

Grandpapi walked up to her. "Don't worry you'll see him later…

Eloisa looked down. "I know…"

Manny spoke up. "He really missed you but you know what he's like…Crime sometime cuts in on important events."

Eloisa smiled.

Frida cut in... "So you got super powers or what?"

Everyone gasped except Grandpapi and Manny spoke up. "Frida!"

Frida looked at him in question. "What?"

Grandpapi looked calmed. "She should she has a b-

Eloisa acted... "Bat! I have bat!

Grandpapi looked at her in surprised… "No your father and I gave Maria a be…"

Eloisa acted in defense... "Bell! A bell! She got a bell!"

Grandpapi eyed her in dismay "As much as I love you lying Eloisa the truth must be told that you have a…"

Maria entered the house "A explainion to tell!"

Grandpapi eyed her in question. "What they do?"

Maria eyed Manny and Frida angrily… "Blew up a Café Station…"

Manny, Frida and Eloisa looked at her shocked! "What?!?"

Maria looked at the kids still angry… "Chakal showed me the Café Service Station and said it got blown up in the food fight which was also mentioned."

Manny eye her honestly. "It was Black Caurvo who blew up the station! I know because we all saw it!"

Maria looked unamused. "Proof?"

Frida spoke up. "Black Caurvo wings were broken off and I threw them in trash. Look their tomorrow."

Maria calmed down a little. "Ok I'll tomorrow…"

Rodalpho burst the wall again satisfied he put El Oso back in jail. "El Oso won't be robbing any more toy stores for a wile they put in a highly guarded cell."

Rodalpho saw Maria went lovey – dovey…. "Maria what brings you here?"

Maria kept calm… "I'm here to pick up our daughter…"

Rodalpho was caught in a love daze… "Our daughter?"

Maria looked at him realistically. "Our daughter Eloisa? Our second child?"

Rodalpho sudden came out of his daze. "Eloisa! Right! Eloisa!"

Roldapho scooped Eloisa and gave her smoothing hug as Eloisa breath uneasily. "Yep he definitely missed me…Dad!"

Rodalpho realized he was doing and go. "Sorry Hija."

Eloisa regained air and smiled. "That's ok dad…I'm use to it…"

Rodalpho smiled. "You are huh?" and hugged her again…

Eloisa gasped for but realized he was hugging her lightly... "Huh"

Rodalpho smiled "Got you!"

Manny got bored and spoke up. "Dad did you give Eloisa a belt?"

Rodalpho dropped Eloisa in absentmindly at the question. "What makes you ask that?"

Manny looked up. "Eloisa's been hiding something and cutting everyone off from suspecting she has a belt."

Rodalpho gazed his son… "Manny will speak later…Show Frida and Eloisa Eloisa's room…"

Eloisa gasped in excitment and dragged Manny and Frida to her room.

Frida eyed her. "Why are we going to your?"

Eloisa beamed. "I want to show you all my passage way."

Manny smiled. "It's similar to my mine."

Wile the kids ran off…

Rodalpho turned Maria and Grandpapi… "Manny will find out soon if it happens…"

Maria looked down in dismay and muttered. "Maybe sooner then he thinks knowing Eloisa."

The rest of the night fell by and the kids managed to proswade a sleepover at Manny's house and Eloisa got her suitcase back from Grandpapi who didn't mooch threw it.

It was the middle of the night when Manny was making his way back from getting a glass a water from the kitchen when he noticed Eloisa's door cracked open so he peeked inside and saw something shocking…A Leopard Fighter jumping out off Eloisa's window…

Manny Gasped. "La Leoparda!"


	12. Chapter 12

Manny ran up Eloisa's window and watched as La Leoparda ran away from the house and took the stairs down to the building exit. Manny rushed out Eloisa's room not noticing she gone and continued on to his room.

Manny ran up to Frida who was sleeping on the floor in a sleeping bag and shook her gently. "Frida! La Leoparda has come!"

Frida just rolled around to her other side and muttered… "Ymmm….Chocolate…"

Manny shook her harder. "Frida!"

Frida woke up with a start. "What?!?"

Manny looked at her eagerly. "I saw La Leoparda!"

Frida eye him tiredly. "You had that dream again?"

Manny looked at her with excitment. "No La Leoparda appeared in Eloisa's room."

Frida looked at him tiredly again... "You're sure you weren't dreaming?"

Manny looked at her eagerly. "No! Come on get dressed we have to find her…"

Frida looked at him still tired and kinda of bored. "Why?"

Manny smiled "To see if she's bad or good…"

Frida looked at him tired… "Fine."

Meanwhile down La Leoparda was running up and down the city looking for small needed issues like cats stuck in trees or punkers picking on innocent people ect…

So far La Leoparda had only came across a group of hoodies who were litting and gave them a speech how littering is wrong which they laughed at and moved on so La Leoparda picked up their litter for them and for ever other litter she could find. After La Leoprdo got tired of picking up litter she continued on down the street when she noticed something flying over head. It was Black Caurvo with a new pair of jet wings.

La Leoparda looked up at her in wonder… "I wonder were she's going? I better follow her."

And with that La Leoparda ran after Black Caurvo. After climbing, jumping and hurring La Lepardo managed to catch up with Black Caurvo who was hovering over a villain deloion building.

Black Caurvo looked down in detest and blew hole in roof of the demolition building and flew inside .La Leoparda followed her inside and hid wile watching Black Caurvo look for sometime. Black Caurvo tonally ransacked the place until she came across a filling cabinet filled marked forms chosen for demolition. Black Caurvo picked the lock and found the cabinet filled with the same forms: Fill-out forms villains could send in to have buildings they hated blown up. Black Caurvo grabbed a form and flew out threw the same hole. A Lepardo ran to the door, let out defining roar and caused the glass doors to shadder. La Lepardo ran outside and roared again Black Caurvo's distant direction. Black Caurvo just barley tickled Black Caurvo's as she looked to see where it came from. Black Caurvo noticed someone at the area she just raided and felt like investigating.

Black Caurvo flew in to her someone like El Tigre standing and staring up at her mad. "Who are you Hero-Wannabe?"

La Leoparda looked up at her nevously. "La Leoparda..."

Black Caurvo just circled around her eyeing her. "Hptm…You don't look like much of threat to me…Who's your clan?"

La Leoparda eyed her in wonder. "Clan?"

Black Caurvo eyed her realistically. "Your family are you good , bad , a normal pretending to be su-wait at minute…" Black Caurvo looked at La Leoparda's glove…

Black Caurvo nearly blew up. "That star…You're a Rivera!"

La Leoparda looked unamused.. "Yeah…"

Black Caurvo glared at her. "You're probably related to El Tigre!"

La Leoparda kept her cool… "Yeah he's my brother the guy who tonally kicked your can today…Whoops"

Black Caurvo gasped "You're that girl who mocked me today!"

La Lepardo looked up."My secret out the bag.."

Black Caurvo glared and flew up in agony. "Enough you humiliated me earlier and now it's time for revenge!"

Black Caurvo launched herself at La Leoparda but the La Leoparda ducked quickly and jumped on to her back wile she was zooming up again. A Leoparda slashed Black Caurvo wings and caused her to fall downward into a parked open goose-down pillow truck. Since the truck was filled with pillows no got hurt but now the two girls would be strangling range. The girl dug their way out the pillow bed and met each at the same time getting free. Once the girls pulled themselves out the pillow stacks then prepared to strike again when Black Caurvo noticed dawn was coming… "We shall meet again. But for now I leave you with laugh…Because by tomorrow night your school cafeteria will be destroyed…Thanks to this…Black Caurvo held up the demolition form but it was snatched by El Tigre's grapple claw.

Black Caurvo looked up dumbfounded.. "WHAT?!?"

El Tigre glared at Black Caurvo. "Now you deal with El Tigre! What are you up to Black Caurvo?"

Black Caurvo smirked as her family swooped in an took her away. "You'll find tomarrow night or should I say boom?!? Hahaha!"

El Tigre watch as the bird family took off and then turned to La Leoparda climbed out the truck.

Frida looked at him quickly. "We got follow her."

Manny eyed her. "Right."

Manny took Frida and climbed out the truck to find the most unexpected sight…La Leoparda was seen spinning her belt buckle and transformering back into Eloisa Rivera..

Manny and Frida gasped at the sight as Manny spoke… "Eloisa?"

Eloisa looked up shocked…"Manny?!?


	13. Chapter 13

Eloisa's Story and Plans

Manny and Frida walked up to Eloisa who back away a little.

Manny was the first to speak. "Your…You're…"

Eloisa looked down. "Super? Yeah…"

Manny looked at her questionably. "Since when?"

Eloisa looked up… "Since a couple of mounts ago…"

Frida eyed her... "So you do have a magic belt buckle….That explains you defense against anyone impaling the word belt…"

Eloisa looked at her belt… "Yeah I just wasn't to show to you yet…"

Frida looked her... "Why?"

Eloisa still looked at her belt then at Frida. "I wanted to wait for the right time to tell you but I didn't know when that was."

Frida looked smiling "Now was a good time more then any…So whets the story behind this belt buckle?"

Eloisa smiled. "You know I don't really I got it from mom one night we got jumped…"

Frida eye her relisticly… "More on the story?"\

Eloisa jumped up. "Oh right! One me and mom were walking down a street in Nepal looking for gift shops when three thugs corner us into a alleyway and demand jewelry…These thugs are big with bats in their hands and we have nothing well mom had pepper spray but how much damage is pepper spray gonna do when your fenced in by three big guys? Away without anything else to protect us Mom hands me a belt and tells me what to do and I transform in this Leopard Fighter. The three big guys close in and Mom orders me the deal with them. Luckly I and mom took a few self defense lessons together so I knew a few moves to defend myself. Any I give the guys a few jabs and kicks in the head which knocked them out. Then the cops begin to come but Mom told me how to climbed using my claws which could enlarge and we escaped in time before the cops arrived."

Frida looked at her in realization. "Your Dad must give your mom the belt sometime in between he, Manny and Grandpapi visited you in concert one time."

Eloisa looked at Frida in agreement. "Yeah I'll ask him…I wonder how he'll react."

Frida grinned… "Probely hug you…"

Eloisa gasped at the thought… "Not a hug!"

Frida smiled. "And your grandpa will be overjoyed and try to pull you over into villainy."

Manny cut in. "Yeah welcome into the Tug-A-War Game…Dad's is gonna pull you over to being good and Grandpapi will pull you into being bad."

Eloisa sigh "It's gonna be hard being super…"

Manny shot up. "Are you kidding being super is great! Being torn is only a half of the life the other half is all fun! Let me show you!"

Eloisa stood for a minute thinking it over... "Ok but we have do something about Black Caurvo she's gonna destroy the school's cafeteria in protest againest the man for severing Tuna Surprise. Why dose she hate tuna anyway?"

Frida joined in. "I swapped her apple juice filled termuss for a tuna juice filled termuss as joke in preschool once."

Manny looked Eloisa..."You had chicken pox that week so you didn't see it."

Eloisa shunned the memory of chicken pox. "Don't remind me!"

Manny looked up at the sky which had turned to morning…"Alright here's what were gonna do: Tonight were gonna arrive at the school and stop Black Caurvo and what ever villains she's got with her to destroy the cafeteria. Your costume seems to function similar to mine so today wile having fun I teach you how use what you have so far. Dad and Grandpappi are gonna have train you just like they did me so you can become a better fighter."

Eloisa smiled. "I'm up for that. Don't know if Mom is thought she blew a gasket after the whole thug thing…"

Flashback

Eloisa eyed a panicing Maria… "Mom what's wrong?"

Maria paniced like she dose when someone goes super… "You…became…super..!"

Maria continued to panic but stopped and grabbed the nearest chocolate bar she could find and ate to calm her nerves."

Flashback ends…

Manny looked her honestly... "Yeah prepare to get a lot more of that…"

Frida looked up at the sky. "Dude we better get back to your place before the others flip your gone."

Manny jumped. "Your right! Com on!"

The three kids ran off home…


	14. Chapter 14

Grandpappi Knows...

Manny, Frida and Eloisa returned to The Rivera House and snuck back into bed before Rodalpo and Grandpappi woke up.

All three kids weren't tried so they sat in bed and played handle games until they the got bored and then left their rooms to go find something more interesting to do.

Manny and Frida crept down into the living room to watch TV and when they turned it on they came to the news channel.

Frida turned to Manny. "Change it..."

As Manny was about to change it a neat broadcast came on… "Coming up next a broadcast about a break in at the Joy Destroy Miracle City's villain run demlion company."

Frida changed her mind and took the remote from Manny and pumped up the volume 5 points. "Never mind…"

A few quick cornmeals' about cearl, mattresses and soap came on and then the break in broadcast came on… "We now bring you live to Joy Destroy the city's only villain run demolition company…I'm Pat Fly and I'm standing behind the slightly destroyed Joy Destroy building…As you can see the not much damage has been done except for the hole in the front right side of the building but it's not on outside that's the problem it's on the inside. Someone ransacked the hole building looking for something which they found…In the clean up attempt the official file deolion keeper checked the prized deliomion form cabinet and found he was one form short. These files have to be official filled to by the company villains before a cretin building can be destroyed and stealing one is useless to a person unless you can identical forge it which most regular villains aren't capable of. Who ever broke in here was either a mastermind or a minor so we will be informing White Pentera and asks him ivestagate. This is Pat Fly sighing off..."

As Manny and Frida looked at each other they heard someone talking to themselves. "I can't believe this…"

Manny recognize the voice as Eloisa. "Eloisa?"

Eloisa slowly walked into the room… "Hi…"

Manny eyed her strangely. "You ok?"

Eloisa looked down unhappy. "No I saw the whole thing…Black Cuervo stole the demlion form from Joy Destroy and wile looking for the form ransacked the joint."

Manny looked at her. "Was that the paper I snatched from her last night?"

Eloisa looked up. "Yeah. What'd you do with it?"

Manny looked at her. "I threw it out in the nearest garbage after find out your secret…"

Grandpapi walked in yawning… "What secret?"

Frida acted quickly. "Passageway. We had no idea she had a secret passageway jump platform behind her dresser in her room."

Grandpappi looked at Frida with pride... "Oh I built that for her…Rodalpho doesn't even know about. Heeheehee."

Eloisa shot up. "And I'm really happy for it. What got you up? Planning to rob a bank before Dad gets up?"

Grandpapi looked the other way. "No….Your father's snoring woke me up. So Eloisa did you bring anything long with you on your way home."

Eloisa eyed him nevsorly. "Long?"

Grandpappi eye her in wonder. "Yeah you know something like a long piece black leather with an L marked buckle strapped to it?"

Eloisa sweated. "No…

Grandpapi looked angry. "Confound it Eloisa I know your La Leoparda.I saw you last night on my late night bank rob."

Frida spoke up. "How'd you know it was her?"

Eloisa shot up. "Frida!"

Grandpapi looked usamused. "How many other girls have magic belts like yours?"

Eloisa sighed, "None..."

Grandpappi smiled. "Exactly although about finding I know what the La Leoparda belt looks like cause I was one the ones who made sure you got and La Leoparda appeared out of no where last night so I put two and two together. Plus I snuck a peek at your suitcase before you reached it."

Eloisa screamed. "Grandpapi!"

Grandpapi shrugged. "What I didn't steal anything important except your Leopard Earrings…"

Eloisa sighed… "Keep em it's not like Dad will let me get my ears pierced anyway thing its evil."

Grandpappi eyed her. "He's only worried about you getting to hooked on it like getting triple ear piercing and nose pricing and-"

Manny cut in "Ok we gotta go…have fun."

Grandpapi looked the kids. "You'll miss breakfast..."

As Manny, Frida and Eloisa ran out the door Manny turned back to Grandpappi. "Don't worry will eat on the way?" I going to show how Eloisa how to wreak havoc super style."

Grandpappi smiled… "Be Evil"

Manny smiled and left the house…

Grandpapi smiled… "Yes! Two evil grandkids in the making…This is going to be a good day!"


	15. Chapter 15

Fun and Training

Manny, Frida and Eloisa left the house stood outside planning what to do next…

Manny span his belt buckle and changed into El Tigre and looked at Eloisa. "Change into La Leopardo."

Eloisa looked at him in question. "Why?"

El Tigre beamed. "To properly train you in the basics in your abilities. Wile having fun today I will show use your powers to your advantage."

Frida got a funny idea. "Hey want know what would be funny? You two getting into a cat fight! Hahaha! "

Manny and Eloisa looked at her and Frida stopped laughing "Ok tough crowd..."

Eloisa looked at Manny and down at her belt buckle which was not on her… "Huh? My belt buckle's gone! Oh wait I left it sitting on my chair in my room."

Manny cut in. "I'll get it!" and ran off.

Two Minutes later Manny returned with Eloisa's belt.

Manny handed it Eloisa. "Now will you please change?

Eloisa decide to go with the flow. "Fine." And with that Eloisa put on her belt, span her belt buckle and changed in La Leopardo."

Frida shot up happily. "Let's hit the town!"

Manny faced the two girls. "Hold on to me! It's a long way down."

The girls climbed on to Manny's back and held to him for dear life and Manny began to run. Eloisa saw where Manny was running and gasped. "Have you done this before?"

Frida spoke up. "Nope but there's a first time for everything! Hold on!" and with that Manny jumped into the air and over the side of the building.

The girls felt like screaming but were to busy looking down and clinging on to Manny to notice. Wile the girls looked up and relized they fell three feet wile Manny relized his grapple hand and pulled them to the next building.

Eloisa felt like hurling… "I'm gonna be sick..."

Manny looked up at. "I thought you liked trilling things?"

Eloisa looked at him. "I do but I'm not use to dropping off buildings. Climbing Rocks is one thing but dive bombing off them is different."

Frida looked at her happy. "Don't worry you'll get it."

Manny looked up happy. "Once you learn how to do this on your own you get use to it."

Eloisa looked quezzy. "On my own?"

Manny looked at Eloisa excited. "Yeah the first thing your gonna learn is Grapple Claw!"

Eloisa looked at him. "How? When?"

Manny continued grappling. "After we get breakfast I can't teach if I'm hungry."

Frida looked at Manny. "Where are we gonna eat Manny?"

Manny eyed the nearest Taco stand. "How about there?"

Frida and Eloisa shot up. "Ok."

Manny smiled. "Then tacos it is!"

Manny swung down to the taco stand got free tacos because he had a favor to call in from the merchant because he saved his cart from danger in a battle againest Dr.Chpotele JR one time.

Eloisa looked at the taco.

Manny and Frida eyed her. "Something wrong?"

Eloisa looked at them. "No I just haven't eaten tacos for breakfast before."

Frida spoke up. "Yeah we have in preschool it was on the first great moments of your life cause someone decided to start a food fight which lead to be one the of greatest food fights in preschool." Frida sniffled "Good times."

Manny sighed. "Yeah then we all got busted and our parents made us write we will not be will cause naughty food fights. 5 times in pencil."

Eloisa looked up. "Thanks for bring up the past in how mischievous we were…I'd loved it!" Eats taco.

Manny and Frida fisinhed off there tacos and grabbed Eloisa and dragged her a sky scraper as tall as Manny's building. Manny and Frida brought Eloisa to the top of the building and they all looked over the edge.

Eloisa gulped and Manny reconsidered at seeing the height of the building. "Maybe this is a bad idea…"

Frida looked at him surprised. "This is how you learned…"

Flashback…

Grandpappi stood on a tall building holding a nevous Manny in his Puma Loco suit. "Now Manny there's nothing to be afraid of I thought your father how to use his powers when he was 13…

Manny shook. "You dropped a couch on him!"

Grandpappi smiled, "And he using his super strength managed to stop it! Now when falling concentrate your focus and launch your hand out at the next building. Ready 1…2 – Ah just go…Grandpapi dropped Manny and after Manny fell have way down he concentrated his focus and launched his grapple arm into the next building and the just hung there. Manny looked up and call his granddad. "Grandpappi!"

Grandpappi looked down at his grandkid. "Nice first atemp. Well do better tomorrow!"

Manny looked up horrified. "Tomorrow?!? And lost his grip but Puma Loco caught him and brought him into the robo suit.

Flashback Ends…

Frida got eager. "Ok so now that that's done…" Frida pushed Eloisa off the building and screamed the grapple inrtuctions to her. "Focus and launch your arm at the building!"

Eloisa panicked but did what she was told and grappled to the next building using her right hand but laid there dangling like her brother on his first attempt. Eloisa looked up. "Uh what now?"


	16. Chapter 16

Climbing, Grappling and Cheeros…

Eloisa hung from the building for a few minutes wile Manny and Frida watched.

Frida turned to Manny. "How are we gonna get her down from there?"

Manny looked down in worried. "I don't know…"

Frida looked at Manny again. "Well how you get down the first time?"

Manny looked at her. "Grandpapi caught me with the Puma Loco suit."

Frida looked at Eloisa. "Well we won't need Puma Loco this time look."

Manny eyed her… "What?"

Frida pointed at Eloisa who was climbing up the building using her extending claws.

Manny eyed Eloisa amazed. "I didn't know she could do that."

Frida stood in awe. "I guess rock climbing lessons pay off…"

Manny looked in awe too. "I'll consider doing that next time I climb a mountain…"

Manny looked up at the top of the next building. "Come on let's meet her up there…" and that Frida climbed on Manny's back and he grappled to the top of the building.

Eloisa strained as she reached the top of the building but put all her strength into pulling herself up to the toward the top and finally managed to reach the building's roof's ledge. Eloisa tried to push herself up but struggled because of tiredness. Manny and Frida walked up to her and pulled her up onto the ledge.

Eloisa panted. "Where'd…You guys…come from….?

Manny smiled. "The next building."

Eloisa panted more. "How?"

Frida smiled. "We grappled."

Eloisa said nothing and laid continueed to lie in the floor in exstion.

Manny looked over her. "You learn."

Eloisa looked up in extrusion. "I've got a big commit to make…"

Frida looked over her in wonder. "You up for that?"

Eloisa gave her thumbs up and then flopped her to the ground in tiredness.

Manny picked up his sister and put her on her feet wile Frida stood behind Eloisa and held her yup till Eloisa got her blance back.

Eloisa quickly regained her balance and turned to Manny. "What now?"

Manny smiled. "Now it's your time to show me how to climb the way you did…"

Eloisa looked at him with surprise… "What?"

Manny laugh… "Just kidding but I want know how to do that at some point…"

Eloisa looked at him. "Well you better get yourself a good rock climbing teacher…

Manny sighed "Oh…"

Eloisa smiled and shot up "Got ya! Of course I'll teach you how climb like that but I want you to show me to prefect my grapple ability."

Manny looked at her with ease. "By the time I'm done with you you'll be grappling like there's no tomorrow."

Frida cut in. "But for now let's go get some cheroos. A sugar rush might be just the thing to get you set for more grapping. Your to nervous a cherro will loose you up."

Manny smiled at Eloisa. "And after your learn about claw attacks."

Eloisa looked at her friends and sighed. "Ok on with the sugar rush!"

Frida cheered. "Right on! Take us out of here Manny!"

Manny gestured for the girls climb up on him and they did.

Manny stared up at the girls. "Ready?"

The girls held tightly onto Manny. "Yeah!"

Manny smiled and jumped off the building.

As Manny descended he grappled down between the 2 buildings the kids had been at in a zigzag Faison.

Frida and Manny held on tightly the whole way down and as Manny neared the ground they looked no where but down to see how far down they where.

Manny reached the bottom and Frida and Eloisa got off.

And then Frida grabbed them at the sight of a Cherro stand and ran over to it.

The Kids ran across the street and up to the Cheero stand in awe.

As Frida drooled over the sight of Cheero's Eloisa looked at the stand in wonder. "What's exactly is a cheero?"

Frida stopped and stared at her with serious look. "You're kidding me right?"

Eloisa looked her honestly and shook her head. "I don't-Wait are they those stick pastries covered in batter and sugar?"

Frida almost melted away at the sight the stand owner giving a customer a cherro. "Yeah…."

Eloisa looked at Manny. "She gonna be ok?"

Manny smiled. "Yeah she's crazy for cheeros."

Eloisa looked in awe. "Apparently."

The Stand Owner looked at Frida drooling over his cheero cart and looked a little worried. "Oh no not you again…Your not commandeering my cart this time."

Eloisa looked up. "What's he mean?"

Manny looked at her. "We once highjack this guy's cart and Frida had major sugar rush from eats a super cherro made only for supers and got crazy in aftermath and tore up the city. Not literly but she ran circles around Dad who was in charge off stopping her...

The Cheero guy sighed. "That's the last time I sell Super Goodies to regular children…"


	17. Chapter 17

Climbing, Grappling and Cheeros…

Eloisa hung from the building for a few minutes wile Manny and Frida watched.

Frida turned to Manny. "How are we gonna get her down from there?"

Manny looked down in worried. "I don't know…"

Frida looked at Manny again. "Well how you get down the first time?"

Manny looked at her. "Grandpapi caught me with the Puma Loco suit."

Frida looked at Eloisa. "Well we won't need Puma Loco this time look."

Manny eyed her… "What?"

Frida pointed at Eloisa who was climbing up the building using her extending claws.

Manny eyed Eloisa amazed. "I didn't know she could do that."

Frida stood in awe. "I guess rock climbing lessons pay off…"

Manny looked in awe too. "I'll consider doing that next time I climb a mountain…"

Manny looked up at the top of the next building. "Come on let's meet her up there…" and that Frida climbed on Manny's back and he grappled to the top of the building.

Eloisa strained as she reached the top of the building but put all her strength into pulling herself up to the toward the top and finally managed to reach the building's roof's ledge. Eloisa tried to push herself up but struggled because of tiredness. Manny and Frida walked up to her and pulled her up onto the ledge.

Eloisa panted. "Where'd…You guys…come from….?

Manny smiled. "The next building."

Eloisa panted more. "How?"

Frida smiled. "We grappled."

Eloisa said nothing and laid continueed to lie in the floor in exstion.

Manny looked over her. "You learn."

Eloisa looked up in extrusion. "I've got a big commit to make…"

Frida looked over her in wonder. "You up for that?"

Eloisa gave her thumbs up and then flopped her to the ground in tiredness.

Manny picked up his sister and put her on her feet wile Frida stood behind Eloisa and held her yup till Eloisa got her blance back.

Eloisa quickly regained her balance and turned to Manny. "What now?"

Manny smiled. "Now it's your time to show me how to climb the way you did…"

Eloisa looked at him with surprise… "What?"

Manny laugh… "Just kidding but I want know how to do that at some point…"

Eloisa looked at him. "Well you better get yourself a good rock climbing teacher…

Manny sighed "Oh…"

Eloisa smiled and shot up "Got ya! Of course I'll teach you how climb like that but I want you to show me to prefect my grapple ability."

Manny looked at her with ease. "By the time I'm done with you you'll be grappling like there's no tomorrow."

Frida cut in. "But for now let's go get some cheroos. A sugar rush might be just the thing to get you set for more grapping. Your to nervous a cherro will loose you up."

Manny smiled at Eloisa. "And after your learn about claw attacks."

Eloisa looked at her friends and sighed. "Ok on with the sugar rush!"

Frida cheered. "Right on! Take us out of here Manny!"

Manny gestured for the girls climb up on him and they did.

Manny stared up at the girls. "Ready?"

The girls held tightly onto Manny. "Yeah!"

Manny smiled and jumped off the building.

As Manny descended he grappled down between the 2 buildings the kids had been at in a zigzag Faison.

Frida and Manny held on tightly the whole way down and as Manny neared the ground they looked no where but down to see how far down they where.

Manny reached the bottom and Frida and Eloisa got off.

And then Frida grabbed them at the sight of a Cherro stand and ran over to it.

The Kids ran across the street and up to the Cheero stand in awe.

As Frida drooled over the sight of Cheero's Eloisa looked at the stand in wonder. "What's exactly is a cheero?"

Frida stopped and stared at her with serious look. "You're kidding me right?"

Eloisa looked her honestly and shook her head. "I don't-Wait are they those stick pastries covered in batter and sugar?"

Frida almost melted away at the sight the stand owner giving a customer a cherro. "Yeah…."

Eloisa looked at Manny. "She gonna be ok?"

Manny smiled. "Yeah she's crazy for cheeros."

Eloisa looked in awe. "Apparently."

The Stand Owner looked at Frida drooling over his cheero cart and looked a little worried. "Oh no not you again…Your not commandeering my cart this time."

Eloisa looked up. "What's he mean?"

Manny looked at her. "We once highjack this guy's cart and Frida had major sugar rush from eats a super cherro made only for supers and got crazy in aftermath and tore up the city. Not literly but she ran circles around Dad who was in charge off stopping her...

The Cheero guy sighed. "That's the last time I sell Super Goodies to regular children…"


	18. Chapter 18

Stories...

Manny pulled Frida away from the cart and looked the seller. "Three cheeros please…"

The Seller smiled at Manny. "Sure anything for El Tigre."

Eloisa looked up at the seller. "What'd he do?"

The Seller smiled. "El Tigre and his dad saved me and my cart from an attack from a big ugly robotbic cowboy bandito."

Manny smiled as he received the cherros from the seller. "**Señor Siniestro…Yeah that guy was ugly but me and Dad kicked him to the the curb."**

Eloisa look at him in wonder. "You must be as famous as dad is?"

Manny smirked. "I'm getting there…You might be famous to someday…"

The Seller noticed Eloisa's outfit. "Excuse me but are you a super hero?"

Eloisa was about to speak when Manny but in. "Yep your looking at La Leoparda the next super hero on in line for greatness!"

Eloisa blushed…

The Seller looked at the girl's outfit. "The Rivera family are the only famous super family who use wild cat names are you by any chance…?"

Eloisa blushed and looked shy. "White Pentera's daughter…"

The Seller jumped in excitement. "WP has a daughter? Why weren't you ever mentioned before?"

Eloisa looked down in dismay. "He doesn't know I'm super yet…"

The Seller beamed. "Well how this happen?"

Manny spoke up… "Well one day our parents decided to express their love for each other and them-."

Eloisa shot up. "Ewww! Manny not that story again! Mom and Dad told us how that happen!"

Flashback…

After a long talk about how Manny and Eloisa came to be the to kids looked horrified wile Rodalpho and Maria looked calm and looked at their kids. "And that's how you both were born."

Manny put his hands over his eyes. "I'm never gonna get those thoughts out of my head!"

Eloisa shuddered. "I wonder if I can blind myself so I don't ever have to see what they just discribed for real."

Grandpappi walked in the loving room and smirked from evesdropping. "You want to here the story on how your father was born?"

Maria and Rodalpho gasped and covered their kid's ears. "No!"

Maria spoke up. "We agree when they 16 they can hear that story…"

Flashback ends…

The Seller looked at them unaumed. "I meant how'd you get super powers?"

Eloisa looked up at the Seller. "Through my belt buckle like El Tigre."

The Seller looked at the kids smiling. "Well I have to get back to work and don't worry I won't tell your dad about your secret he can find out on his own."

Eloisa smiled as the Seller went back to work and the kids walked away.

Frida had been looming over the cherro cart the whole time and then turned to Manny happy. "Cherro please!"

Manny sighed. "All right here." Manny hand the girls their cherros and they died over how good they where."

Eloisa beamed. "This is great! I can't believe I didn't remember this…"

Manny looked down in dismay and Eloisa eyed him. "What?"

Manny looked up at her. "There was an indent with Cherros and you were banned for life from them."

Eloisa looked up curious. "What?"

Manny sighed. "You were 3 and Grandpappi was babysitting wile our folks were watching me in a Preschool Play and he feed you cheeros for dinner and you went on a sugar rush and nearly ransacked the whole house."

Eloisa looked up with alarm. "That's why I remember having a really bad headache when I was younger! Did was Grandpappi mad?"

Manny laughed. "No! He said it was your evil side was beginning to come out but the you got banned from cherros and he was forced to swear never to feed you sugar again until you were old enough to right your wrongs from sugar rushes."

By the time Manny finished that story all the girls had eaten it was time move on...

Eloisa looked at Manny who was eating his food. "What's next?"

Frida looked up. "Claw Training."

Manny smiled. "Yep time to learn about claw fighting."


	19. Chapter 19

Claw Training and A Night Run In.

Manny and the girls walked all the way to their school when Manny turned to them. "This is where will teach you about claw attacks."

Frida turned Eloisa. "Take out your claws?"

Manny extended his claws and looked at Eloisa. "Like this…"

Eloisa extended her claws which where worn out from climbing that building. Eloisa looked at them and sighed. "Uhhh…My claws."

Frida smiled. "Don't worry they can be mended."

Eloisa looked at Frida. "How?"

Frida looked relaxed. "Grandpappi will fix them…He mended your dad's boots."

Eloisa looked at Manny surprised. "How'd Dad's boots get damaged?"

Manny sweated. "We barrow them once and painted the town red."

Frida shot in. "But they got fixed the end!"

Eloisa shrugged. "Ok."

Manny got down to business. "Ok time to work."

Manny gestured the girls into the open school yard and then to Eloisa. "I want you to show me a slash attack."

Eloisa raised her arm and brought her arm down fast in a downward fashion.

Manny shook his head. "MMMM…"

Eloisa looked down in dismay. "Not good…I know…"

Frida looked at her. "You can't fight?"

Eloisa sighed. "I'm untrained…I don't have any experience in combat. I had a few lessons in a defense from Mom but I never got battle training."

Manny shot up. "Then we fight to see how you well defend yourself."

Eloisa looked at him. "What?"

Manny looked at Eloisa. "We so I can find out how you move. Now get ready!" and with Manny struck at Eloisa avoiding Frida. Eloisa blocked Manny with both claws tougher to hold him off but her hold didn't last long when Manny slashed her downward. Eloisa eyed Manny quickly and rolled out the way as Manny slashed the ground. Eloisa stood up and roared at Manny with her Leopard Roar sending him back ward a few feet but as it stopped he dashed back at Eloisa claws at the ready and as when he reached stopped and raised his left claw in a strike but Eloisa blocked her claws together again stopping him. As Eloisa held her weight against Manny her block was broken by Manny who applied pressure to her block causing her to let go off her block by detaching her claws in her gloves and as Manny struck with his claws at her she pulled out claws quickly and blocked his claws with her own in a bridge fashion. The two declawed and heard noise over head. The to looked up and saw Black Cuervo's Family flying over head to the Cafeteria.

Manny turned to Eloisa. "Will put this aside for now but I am going to continue training you this way. It helps builds your reflecks. But you do have a good defense…"

Frida cut in. "Guys! Zoë?"

The fighter's shot up. "Right!"

With that the kids ran to the Cafeteria…

Mile wile back at the Rivera House Rodalpho paced around angrily... "Where are those kids? Since when do Manny, Frida and Eloisa run off with out telling."

Grandpa sat on the coach eating a bag of chips. "Since their evil sides starting taking over!"

Rodalpho turned to him annoyed. "Their not evil Papi!"

Grandpappi sighed. "Rodalpho I hate to tell you but those kids are more evil then good even more now for Eloisa since-"

Rodalpho looked at his dad in surprise. "Since what Papi?'

Grandpappi got off the coach and crept away causally. "Nothing…"

Rodalpho moved closer to him. "Papi?"

Grandpappi whistled for Ambre. "Ask your daughter herself!" and with grabbed hold of his speeding donkey who ran toward the front door...

Rodalpho transformed into White Pentera and ran after his dad.

Back at Leone the kids reached the cafeteria and saw Black Cuero waiting for them with her family.

Manny, Frida and Eloisa gasped and Black Cuero smirked. "So we meet again you annoying Gatos…Mom, Grandmammi these are Rivera's except for the goggle girl."

Frida shot up. "Go build a nest Zoë!"

Black Cuervo scouloed. "You pay for that remark. Family! Get them! Please… (Clasps her hands together and blinks cutesy.) ?"

Black Cuervo's Grandma grinned. Anything to destroy the Rivera's! When were through here you know price of tangling with Aves Family!"

The kids back away and gulped.


	20. Chapter 20

Fight to the Finish…

The kids backed away as the Aves Family closed in.

Eloisa was scared. "What do we do now? I'm not trained in combat"

Manny looked at her. "We had used everything we have. Frida make a run for it, their not interested in you."

Frida stood her ground. "No way Manny I'm staying right here with you guys."

Zoë's Mom Vultura smirked. "Oh bad mistake see we want you too. You see my little chick dislikes Frida with ever bone in her body so will take her down with you. It's too bad your family isen't here to see you peersish. To bad White Pentera and Puma Loco will never get to see the newest member of your clan in action."

Frida whispered to Eloisa. "Don't let em know you can't fight…"

Eloisa gulped. "I think they'll find out soon enough…"

Manny jumped up. "Well we can't let that happen! Ok uh…birds you now face the power of the Riveras! Well to of them anyway…"

The Aves family snarled at them and charged…

Manny ran away looking back at the girls. "Run! Well defeat them idulvigaly!"

The girls agreed and ran. All the kids ran into the school and went different ways expect for Frida and Eloisa who first ran the same way and the own way... The Aves slit up and followed their own kid: Valtura followed Manny, Black Cuervo followed Frida and Lady Gobbler followed Eloisa. Manny lead Valtura into the music room and faced her.

Vultra scowled. "You defeated my baby girl once in battle but I'm a much tougher opponent. Now you face the wrath of Vultra!"

Manny stared at her. "I'm not scared of you. I'm the only son of White Pentera and I'll shall not back away!"

Vultra smirked. "You have your father's bravery but that won't save you!" And with that she shot her laser canons at Manny but he dodged it and grabbed various instruments and chucked them at Vultra.

Meanwhile Frida was running away from Black Cuervo. Frida lead Black Cuervo into a class room and hid in a cabinet. Black Cuervo flew into the room and started blasting stuff looking for Frida. "Frida where are you! Come on out I just want to vaporize you!"

Black Cuervo flew around the room until she heard a noise coming from a near by cabinet.

Frida heard Black Cuervo zooming closer and notice some near by paint bottles in the cabinet and grabbed them. As soon as Black Cuervo opened the cabinet Frida squirted the paint bottles at Zoë blinding her gaze (She wears a visor helmet so Zoë's eyes weren't hurt but she coudlen't see.) Wile Zoë was blinded Frida ran out the room and toward the gym where Eloisa was conered by Lady Gobbler.

Lady Gobbler smirked at the frightened Rivera. "Your Puma Loco's Granddaughter isn't you?"

Eloisa quivered in fear. "Howed you know?'

Lady Gobbler smirked. "Your grandpa's famous within the villain world…It's a shame you won't be around to continue his legacy…"

Eloisa quivered more. "You wouldn't really kill his only granddaughter would you?"

Lady Gobbler smiled evilly. "It's just the villain way." And with she blasted at her with her canons but Eloisa took a giant leap out the way and ran to the equipment room, picked the lock on the door and ran inside. Lady Gobbler followed her in and looked around the room.

As Lady Gobbler flew around the room Eloisa hid in a volley ball box file with volley balls.

As Lady Gobbler flew around she got annoyed. "Where are you little brat!?!?"

As Lady Gobbler around looking else where Eloisa threw a volley at her getting her attonen.

Lady Gobbler turned to Eloisa and swouled. "You little stupid gato! I'll vaperorise you!" but she as neared her someone threw a pair of googles at her. Lady Gobbler turned around to see Frida standing in the doorway. "Hi you old bird!"

Lady Gobbler scolded and moved toward her but Frida ran way wile Eloisa got out the ball cart and picked up some volley balls and walk out side. In the gym Frida was zigzagging all over the gym as fast she could dodging canon shots. Eloisa saw what was going on and threw a volley ball at the old Aves. The Volleyball got the old bird's attention and caused her to focus on Eloisa. Lady Gobbler fired at Eloisa but Eloisa dropped the balls and jumped up high catching her claws in the ceiling. Lady Gobbler flew up to Eloisa and prepared to fire but was suddenly hit another volley ball and another thanks to Frida. Lady Gobbler got annoyed at flew down and then her cannon at Frida but was caught by a grapple claw! Manny was standing the doorway at the gym holding his grapple tightly as he held on to Lady Gobbler's wing. "You're not going anywhere Lady Gobbler!" As soon as Manny said that he heard click noises behind him. "Oh I won't worried about where she's going. It's where you're going that matters. Now unhand my mother" said Vultra who appear behind him. Manny gulped and did as he was told as Vultra walked him and Frida into the closeest corner in the gym. As the two kids were cornered Vultara looked around. "Now where's the third brat?" and as she said that Black Cuervo still semi covered in paint zoomed in but lucky Eloisa felt out the ceiling on contact with her and land with a thud on some left out place mats. Eloisa was hauled into corner with Frida and Manny and the Aves closed in them cannon at the ready when Eloisa got an idea. "You know I made be new to being super but there's one move I know already that blows ememie away..."

Vultra laughed. "Yeah right you keep dream we know El Tigre's type moves."

Eloisa smiled. "But I'm not El Tigre…"

Vultra looked in wonder. "What?" And with that Eloisa let out her Leopard Roar defying the ears of the Aves family who back away from the kids in pain do to throbbing ears. Giving Manny the chance to lasso two Aves with his grapple hands but Vultra was still free and aimed her cannons at Manny.

Vultra smirked but then scowled. "Unhand my family or I'll destroy you Rivera!"

Stood there Manny sweating there refusing to move when Frida stepped in front of him. "You have to go through me first!" Eloisa stepped in front of her "And Me!"

Vultra smirked. "Fine I'll destroy all three you at the same time and then have no more future super hero Rivera's at my throat to bother me!"

Just then a voice crept up behind her. "Actually you still have deal with us if you destroy these children."

Vultra turned around and White Pentera met her with his dad in his Puma Loco suit next to him clampers at the ready.

Vultra gulped and disarmed her guns. "Oh these are you children I though they were orphans…"

Rodalpho sighed. "Orphans could not afford such a preledge as school. Manny let go of the crazy bird family…"

Manny thought other wise. "But Dad they might e-"

Rodalpho looked serious. "Do it…"

Manny sighed and released the two captured Aves and as soon as they were free the Zoom out of the gym roof which had a giant hole in it do to the Rivera's entrance which they were quite about."

Roldapho turned to the kids and looked mad. "Do you to have any idea how much trouble your in?"

Manny gasped. "For what?"

Maria jumped down threw the hole landing on her feet. "For leaving the house and not telling us where you where."

Rodalpho cut in. "And for losing Eloisa…"

Eloisa took a deep breath for what she was about say. "They didn't lose me…."

Rodalpho looked at the new hero. "What?"

Maria cut in. "She said she wasn't lost..."

Rodalpho looked at her in wonder. "Then that would mean..."

Maria pushed Eloisa up to Rodalpho. "Say hello to our Hija."

Rodalpho looked over La Leoparda. "Eloisa?"

Eloisa looked up shy. "Hi Dad…"

Rodalpho beamed and picked her up. "You're super! How? You gave her the belt?"

Maria sighed. "One night I lives depended on it and I couldn't think of anything else so I handed her the one thing that made her the thing that could save us."

Rodalpho smiled at Maria. "I want to hear the whole thing."

Maria sighed... "Later…"

Manny looked up at his Dad. "Dad now that Eloisa's super is you going to train like you do me?"

Maria shot up in protest. "Manny!"

Rodalpho smiled and put Eloisa down. "That's a great idea Manny!"

Maria looked at her ex husband in disbelief. "Rodalpho no it's to dangerouse...She could get killed…"

Manny looked at his mom pleading. "Please Mom? We could really use the help. Plus she handles anything after what we did today…"

Both Parents where now alerted. "And what exactly did you do to day?"

Manny looked the other way. "Nothing I can tell you about now but please let Eloisa continue being La Leoparda. Please?"

Eloisa looked at her mom. "Please Mom? This is what I have always dreamed about."

Maria crouched down to meet Eloisa at eye level. "Eloisa is this really what you want? I don't want you getting killed..."

Eloisa reassured her. "It's what I want and I promise won't get killed…"

Rodalpho looked at Maria reasurringly. "Maria let me train Eloisa I assure she will be fine and we could really use the help fighting crime"

Maria gave in. "Alright but She only helps when you have her for the weekend."

Eloisa looked down sad. "Weekend I thought…"

Maria looked at her. "You thought you'd be living with your brother? No…I'm Eloisa but you are still under my care."

Manny looked up at her in dismay. "But Mom…"

Maria turned to her son. "You still see her on the weekend and at school."

Manny sighed. "Fine."

Rodalpho turned to everyone. "Come on let's go home…"

Frida looked up. "What about the hole?"

Rodalpho looked at the hole. "Will fix it in the morning."


	21. Chapter 21

Home...

Everyone walked to the Rivera Residents and had a late dinner and then went to bed. Frida got to stay over for another sleepover cause of how late it was. The next day everyone got building equipment and when back to Leone to repair the gym roof. After they repaired the roof the adults got the kids to confess on what they did yesterday. When Manny, Frida and Eloisa finished their story the adults other then Grandpappi had mixed feelings…

Rodalpho spoke first. "So you ran around the city all day as superheroes, apptemped training without adult supervision and had a run in with the Aves. What dose those conclude to?"

Maria looked at him causally. "A mischous day…"

Grandpappippi beamed. "I couldn't be prouder!"

Rodalpho looked unamused at his dad's joy for the kid's attics but smiled at the kids anyway. "You may have run off with out warning and attempted training unsupervised but you saved the School Cafeteria from the Aves so I will let it be this time but next you run off with out telling us there will be sever punishment."

Eloisa looked at Rodalpho. "Dad now that where done can't me, Frida and Manny take off?"

Rodalpho looked at her. "To Where?"

Just then Manny and Frida came flying up with the Puma Loco suit and grabbed Eloisa by the shirt. Eloisa turned back to Rodalpho. "Any where they wanna go!"

Rodalpho looked shocked then smiled. "Fine…But be good."

Manny smiled at his dad. "Oh don't worry Dad we will…?"

Eloisa smiled. "Yeah will only destroy the a few things..."

Rodalpho shot up surprised. "Destroy?"

Frida looked at Manny quickie. "Punch it!" and Manny turned to his dad. "Got to Dad, Don't worry we won't destroy anything."

Frida cut in. "Important…"

Manny raised the PL Suit and turned to Rodalpho. "By Dad!" and then zoomed off.

Rodalpho stood on the roof unhappy when Grandpappippi came up beside him. "I told you…"

Rodalpho looked at him angrily. "Oh go rob a bank…"

Grandpappippi smiled and looked pleased. "I would but my hat went missing…Ahhh they stole it!"

Rodalpho looked unamused. "Apparently."

Grandpappipi gleamed. "Evil Grandchildren! I'm so pound!"

Rodalpho slapped his hand to his face in agony. "This tug a war game just got bigger. Hopefully My sense of truth and justice will spark goodness into Manny, Frida and Eloisa and make their future bright."

Grandpappi look at him doubtful. "You hope to much their EVIL and I have the tapes to prove it hidden-" Grandpappi realized he said too much!

Roldapho looked him unhappy. "Papi where are those tapes…?"

Grandpappi crossed his arms. "No where!" But Rodalpho took matters into his own hands and made took his dad's hand made him touch his boots to tell the truth. "I hid the tapes in my room in my closet under next to the shrine of your mother..."

Rodalpho picked his dad and speed home.

On the way he looked at his dad in surprise. "You have a shrine to mom?"

Grandpappi looked up realizing. "You love your ex-wife so much you have giant picture of her which you gaze lovingly up at every night so why can't I a shrine…"

Rodalpho shrugged. "O.k. but don't tell Manny and Eloisa about the gazing part…"

As the two ran home Manny and Frida had land the PC Suit and let Eloisa get in. and then flew off again shooting down mail boxes , bill boards and a parked tuna surprised truck. (No one was in it.)

The day concluded with the kids going home playing video games , having a food fight in the kitchen and watching Grandpappi and Rodalpho agrued over whether the was a shrine in his closet.

Rodalpho got annoyed. "Where's the shrine Papi?"

Grandpappi looked him pretendingly. "I did I say there was a shrine?"

Rodalpho looked unaumed. "I'll check your other closet downstairs.."

As Rodalpho left Grandpappippipi gave the kids thumbs up and they winked at him!

As night drew the kids had dinner , walked Frida home and said good night to her and when home and got ready for bed.

As Eloisa walked the bathroom and returned to where her room door was she was pulled aside by Manny who shhhed her and took to the nearest window , opened it , transformed into El Tigre , grabbed Eloisa and scaled out the window to the roof top.

Eloisa looked around. "Manny? Why am I here?"

Manny pointed up at the sky and Eloisa gasped.

The sky was filled with white sparkling stars that looked like diamonds.

Eloisa turned to Manny and he smiled. " Not bad for a cess pool huh?"

Eloisa smiled. "Not bad at all."

Manny eyed her. "Huh?"

Eloisa smiled. "I don't mind living in a cess pool. I was born here and all the time I was off in the world with Mom I only really dreamed of coming home…That and rock climbing.

Manny smiled. "Well your home now."

Eloisa gazed up the stars smiled. "Yeah home…"

Then Eloisa turned to Manny and hugged him. "Thank you Hermano for everything."

Manny hugged her back. "You're welcome Hermana."

Then the two spit and continued to watch the stars.

Meanwhile in Grandpappi's room..

Grandpappi press a secret button in closet revealing a secret vault The Mrs. Rivera (Rodalpho's mom) shrine and the bad kid videos Rodalpho never found.

Grandpappi smiled grabbed the fire works tape and walked out over to his TV set and put the video in the VCR and watched it.

Grandpappippipi cackled. "HHHHAAAA! I this one!"

The End.


End file.
